


Matts First Time

by RavishMeRaulson



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Accidental meeting, Call Girl, F/M, RPF, SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavishMeRaulson/pseuds/RavishMeRaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello mate! I'm Matt Smith and this is my first time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

First Time

Matts P.O.V

       Hello, my name is Matt, Matt Smith, and I was a 22 year old virgin. I don't know what it was, I just never felt right just sleeping with any random girl, like you only have one first time, save it for someone special. That was my morel, until I met her. Alex Kingston. Let me begin my story...

     "It was my 22nd birthday, and I just wanted to spend it alone. Think back, reminise a bit, and take a trip down memory lane. My 21st birthday was spent at various pubs with various friends, all coming or going. So this year, despite my familys protests, I was going to spend my birthday alone...but I guess my mates had a different plan in mind for me. Just as I was about to turn in for the night, I hear the doorbell to my flat ring. I found this quite odd, seeing as I didn't have plans with anybody. Outside my door, stood a woman shorter then I, draped in a trench coat and a fadora. With a voice deep and huskey, she asked if this was indeed apartment 221B. I nodded and she asked if she may come inside. I quickly nodded. She asked me if I was Matt Smith and if it was my birthday. I said yes. I was confused as to why and how she knew so much about me, so I asked her. She took off the fadora and I got a view of amazing hair. Strawberry blonde ringlets swirled across her head like a fiery halo, as if she was a devils angel. I saw her mouth move, but my brain wasn't comprehending what she was saying. "I'm sorry, what?" I ask. She shakes her head, causing her hair to bounce. This time, I hear her. "How do not know who I am, you ordered this service." Then it hit me. Was this...a booty call? "Im terribly sorry..." I trail off, realizing I never asked her name. She smiles, her teeth perfectly white. "Melody, just call me Melody." I nod. "I'm sorry Melody, but I am not in need of your, ah, service. I am terribly sorry for any inconvience this might have caused you." Her eyes changed. Weren't they just a playful blue? Now theyve gone to a gold. "Are you meaning to tell me, that this booty call was not intentional?" Ahh, so it was a booty call. I nod, "Yes, see, I am, uhh, still a virgin, so....umm, my friends were setting me up for my very first shag." Her eyes changed AGAIN? What is with this woman. Now from a glowing gold, to a soft green. She asked if I had a shirt she could borrow. I looked at her questioningly, but nodded nonetheless. Rummaging through my closet, I come across a Guns and Roses shirt. I quickly toss her it. Melody sheds her trench coat, and I almost die on the spot from what's beneath it. She's wearing a dark blue corset, which manages to do amazing things for her breasts, blue panty hose to match the corset, red high heels, and a red bowtie. She was the epitomy of sexy and it was hard keeping the desire down. I was left still looking at the place she occupied before she took my shirt and went to the loo to change. The image of her like that was burned behind my eyelids, but its a vision I never want to leave. She comes back out wearing my tee shirt, a matching red bra and panties setunderneath and nothing else. She wore light make up, but if I was being honest with myself, she looked more stunning without it on." 

     The bell rings, indicating the end of this session, but the looks on the faces of those around me tell me I'm far from finished. Men and women alike stare at me. Well I'm Matt Smith, and this, is the story of how I lost my virginity.


	2. The Masks She Wears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey so im picking up from where i left off

She sat across from me in the love seat and asked if I had any red wine. I shook my head, not the drinking kind. Melody nodded and curled her legs beneath her, smiling and looking extra adorable in her-I mean in my- shirt. I handed her a spritzer and smiled.   
"You're different." She says, taking a sip of the drink and a dribble of water leaks past her lips and I follow its path with my eyes. It goes down her neck, passed her collarbone and disappeared between the valley of her breasts. I blushed when I look up and she's smirking at me.   
"You don't seem like a normal 'call girl' to me, you're in a shirt you borrowed from a client and you look adorable, so id say that you're the one that's different." She smirks and I resist the urge, having felt it many times prior, to kiss her. She sips her drink.   
"Adorable is a word I don't get called much anymore." She laughs a rich laugh, full of heartiness and pureness. I smile and relax.   
"Let's play truth or dare." She grins, nodding furiously and her eyes darken, her pupils full blown. I shiver and smile.   
"Ladies first." We go about this game well into the night, slowly getting more and more comfortable with each other. She yawns and I glance at the clock.   
"It's 2:45, we should get some rest." She smiles sleepily, already nodding off. I walk over to her, scoop her up in my arms bridal style and carry her to the guest bedroom, setting her gently on the bed. She holds to me and whimpers when I let go, and I bite my lip, laying next to her. She curls immediately around me and is instantly relaxed. I press a kiss to her head and blush when her shampoo becomes present.   
"Coconut and vanilla are suddenly my favourite scent." I murmur to myself before drifting off soon after.

The bell rings and I sigh. Blinking, the group stares at me, there faces reflecting interest and impatience.


	3. Chapter 3

I walk into the group, smirking when I see the people's expectant faces. I smile and clap my hands together.   
"Let's begin then!"

He fidgeted sleepily as he woke up, his arms heavier than normal. "Did I drink too much last night?" He thought and then shook his head. Blinking his eyes open, his vision clearing, his heart sped up when he locked eyes with these bright green ones. "Melody!" His mind screamed at him. She smiled at him and didn't seem at all uncomfortable in a strangers arms.

"Hello sweetie." Her voice dripped huskily and sent shivers through him. He smiled in return.

"Well, isn't this a lovely surprise."   
She commented on their position and he blushes softly.

"You were sleepy last night so I carried you in here and you wouldn't let go of me, so i laid down with you. Not that I minded of course." He bit his lip and her eyes fluttered.

"Well, what a gentleman. I take it you kept your hands to yourself?" He nodded, not trusting his voice. Matts cheeks darkened when he became aware of a certain morning issue and he could swear she purposefully ground her bum against it. After giggling like a schoolgirl, she moved away from his embrace. He immediately felt the loss and she strode over to the bathroom, throwing over her shoulder.

"You might want to take care of that sweetie." If she gave her hips a little more sway, he didn't say anything. Popping her head around the doorframe, she asked him if she could use the shower. He nodded and handed her some towels as she turned on the water. About ten minutes later, after setting out clothes for her (a band tee shirt and flannel pants that his friend Karen had left) and taking care of a certain problem, he walked by the room and found the bathroom door ajar and she was...singing? Before he knew what he was doing, his ear was pressed against the bathroom door and his eyes closed as she sang. Her voice was wonderful and if he so wished, he could've taken her there. But something, as it always tend to at the most inopportune moments, stopped him. Fear is what he thought it was, but maybe it wasn't. As he was having this internal debate, he nearly fell face first into the sink in the bathroom. The door he was once leaning against opened and Melody stood, smirking, a towel wrapped around her body and her hair. He smiled at the curl that refused to be in the towel and hung loosely over her cheek. His eyes wound down her neck, following to the smooth expanse of-

The bell rings and I stifle a laugh. Just getting started and they are hooked. The looks, the murmurs, "until next week" I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this is to be the final installment, I wrote this for my ex and seeing as we're no longer together, I'm deciding to finish it here. Sorry, loves! Hope this will be a good ending! Thanks to all who have stayed loyal to this story and I'm so sorry it's taken me forever to update!

Matt swaggered into the room like a male peacock with its feathers spread out. Anxiously, he twisted his fingers as everyone looked at him expectantly. Better wrap this up.

Maybe it wasn't the best ideas, to date a call girl, but he knew from the moment he met her, she was different. About two months into the relationship, they took it all the way. He was ready.

Matt paused, "do you want the details?" Faces nodded, some shyly and embarrassed, some with insatiable curiosity. "Very well." He coughed and continued.

They waltzed into his flat, him slightly upset and her muttering apologies.

"Melody!"   
"Alex" she corrected, looking down.   
"What?"   
"My name isn't Melody, well not my official name. My birth name is Alexandra Elizabeth Kingston."   
"Oh.."   
"I don't know why I haven't told you earlier or-" she was cut off with a swift kiss. Alex locked eyes with him, but could hardly see his iris' anymore, his pupils full blown.

"Melody.." The way he growled her name sent shivers down her spine. She nodded her head and he shoved her gently against the wall which caused her to whimper. Pinning her arms above her head with one hand, he looked at her.   
"Melody is the name of a call girl I met. Melody is the name of a woman I lust after. But I hate the name Melody because it's not mine. Melody is the name of a woman who shags men for money. However," he tightened his hold on her wrists and she squeezed her thighs together, getting more turned on than she probably should.   
"I know your name, I knew it before you told me." She gaped, but his other hand snaked between them and swiftly unbuttoned her jeans. Alex whined when he nudged her legs apart, relinquishing power to him and, unfortunately, that meant the pressure between her legs that was keeping her sanity dangling by a string. Matt shoved her jeans down until they pooled around her feet. Stepping out of them easily, Matt grabbed her leg and hoisted it up around his hip.

"You're mine." He growled and she felt an electric current run straight to her core as his mouth descended upon her neck as he whispered in her ear.

"You're mine. You always have been and I don't care what you say, you're not working in that line of work anymore. I love you and I know it's odd but I do and I need you" He spoke all of this as he pushed her knickers to the side and buried himself to the hilt in one swift movement. Her eyes popped open and hr mouth formed a perfect "o" in pleasure. She was by no means a virgin, but he was on the larger side.

"Majestic" She teased as he bit down hard on her neck. She rid him of his shirt and dug her finely manicured nails into his back. He groaned as his pace increased and she met him thrust for thrust. She had spared a single thought about him being a virgin and yet knowing what to do and she couldn't have felt more proud.

He could tell his face was red as the  
people around him leaned closer to hear his tale.

He picked her up and ran to his bedroom, her delicious legs wrapped around him and he pressed into her roughly against the mattress. She shattered, screaming his name as he aimed to give her one more orgasm before he came. And managed he did as he felt her legs quiver at the intensity and him himself falling over. Prophylactics and birth control were the furthest from his mind-

Matt figured he looked a little sheepish

As he lay sated, his lover spent and both of them carrying a sheen of sweat. He rolled off of her as she snuggled into his side. She looked up at him, her eyes sparklingly. Tracing a heart over his heart, she let his easy breathing lull her to sleep. There would be time for talking in the morning, or, well, at least later.

As Matt wrapped up his story, some were uncomfortably adjusting themselves, others were writing their fingers anxiously. He should feel embarrassed, but he's not. Matt glanced at the door as it opened. Alex poke her head in.

"Darling? Is your book club almost over? Theo is getting impatient to see his Daddy." Matt smiled as he spoke.

"I'll be up in a minute, dear." She blew him a kiss and he looked back to his group.

"I hope that was more entertaining than this Fifty Shades nonsense." They all laughed and let themselves out, some milling about to talk. He walked out and up to where his infant son was crawling around with a ball. Alex wrapped herself around him and sighed contentedly. Smirking, she whispered,

"I hope they enjoyed the story." He nodded and kissed his wife quickly before picking up his son. The baby cooed and Matt squished Theo between the two of them as he giggled happily. Alex and Matt shared a smile and he kissed the top of his wife's head.

Happily ever after in the weirdest way, he thought, but happily ever after nonetheless.


End file.
